Aoshi's Room
by Shar-dono
Summary: Early work... inane expedition into Aoshi-sama's room....


Aoshi's Room  
  
© 1998 songshadow@hotmail.com  
and  
jainasw@hotmail.com  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A room is a place of expression of one's true soul if you know where   
to look... ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A room in the Zen Temple]  
Shar: Today we shall reveal one of the deepest mysteries in the  
world, [drumroll]  
Am: [Cymbal clash] Aoshi's room!  
Shar: This is Aoshi's room, rented from the Zen Temple  
Am: [Surveys the small room] What a mess! Ouch.  
Shar: Heh, can't be worse than mine! [proud grin]  
Am: [Laugh] Yeah, Aquarius. Go figure!  
Shar: Clutter aside, this is a very simple set up, ne, 'Manda?  
Just a bed, desk and closet.  
Am: Hai! Watch out for sharp objects though, his spare  
kodachis are on the desk, but there may be other sharp  
things around.  
Shar: Like this shuriken [picks it up]  
Am: Done up with a ribbon? How sweet! Must be for Misao.  
Shar: "To Aoshi-sama, from Misao". Nope, more like from  
Misao-chan. This is bad. He doesn't even bother to unwrap   
it, just left it lying around.  
Am: Hope Misao doesn't find out about this. She'll be  
heartbroken!  
Shar: Yep. [puts shuriken on desk] Hey, this is a very good  
picture! Who took it?  
Am: It would take a genius to picture the Oniwabanshuu in  
this friendly light.  
Shar: Uh-huh. [puts photo back] Oh, cool, a calligraphy set.  
Aoshi's a scholar too.  
Am: [Suspicious look] I thought all Aquarius are scholars.  
You write bad poetry yourself! [looks at rice paper]  
"Kill"? "Kill" "kill"  
"kill" "kill", man, is he obsessed!  
Shar: [Flatly] Three guesses who these are meant for.  
Am: Kenshin, who else? Talk about stating the obvious. Look,  
there's even a dartboard with Kenshin's picture on the  
wall. With the daggers left in!  
Shar: [Steps around carefully and sits on bed] You know, I've  
always wondered if he ever wash that trenchcoat of his.  
Am: [Looks in closet] Who knows? Look. [opens closet so Shar  
can see the row of identical trenchcoats]  
Shar: [Sweatdrop] Probably not. He can afford to.  
Am: [Laughs]  
Shar: Wow, he has a lot of Kenshin's pictures.  
Am: [Inspects pictures on inside of closet door] Yeah. To  
remind him of his grudge?  
Shar: [Flops backwards to lie on bed] Ouch. Must be tough,  
hating someone like that.  
Am: Yeah...  
Shar: Amanda...  
Am: Yes, Shar?  
Shar: [Points dumbly at ceiling]  
Am: [Sits on bed to get a more comfortable view of the  
ceiling] What's... ack! [Jumps up] That was close! [take  
the katana she nearly sat on] Shar, did you know Aoshi  
uses katanas? [unsheaths katana]  
Shar: [Skeptical] What swordsman would let his blade dull like  
that? [runs a finger along the back of the blade and cuts   
herself] Ita! It's sharp!  
Am: [Lifts one eyebrow in surprise] The sakabatou?!   
Shar: A cheap imitation. What would he want with a sakabatou?!  
Am: To practise against, maybe.  
Shar: Uh-huh. And how do you explain that? [points to ceiling]  
Am: [Looks up at Kenshin Raincharm Doll suspended from  
ceiling] Err... Voodoo?  
Shar: Something's fishy here. [Sucks on cut] What's that box in   
the closet?  
Am: [Brings out a cedar box from under trenchcoats] Magazine   
cuttings...and a cassette tape?  
Shar: [Brings out walkman] Let's hear it. [Looks through   
magazine cuttings of Kenshin and wonders if she really   
wants to listen to the tape]  
Am: [Pops the tape in and looks about the bed idly]  
Tape: Answer me one thing, Aoshi. You were a great man,  
entrusted with the position of Okashira for the Edo  
Castle Oniwabanshuu. Was there no oppurtunity for you  
to become an officer in the new government? Why are you  
now a mere bodyguard? There must have been a place for   
you to use your own abilities... It doesn't matter.   
Challenge me, if that's what you want... But I cannot   
permit you to involve others in...   
Am: [Finds an old shoebox under bed and pulls it out] Oh   
cool, paperdolls. [shifts through paper doll clothes and   
finds paper doll] Of Kenshin?! [sweatdrop]  
Shar: [Stops tape] It's a recording of everything Kenshin's   
ever said to Aoshi!  
Am: [Picks up a crumpled ball of paper and reads it] Shar,   
can you read this? I only recognise the names and some   
words but I have a sneaking suspicion......  
Shar: Am, come look at this dartboard. [Pulls out 2 of the   
daggers] See how the corner here is curled up? [carefully   
removes Kenshin's portrait]  
Am: [Gawks at Kaoru's vandalized portrait, which has more  
holes and vicious stabs than Kenshin's] ...... [hands   
Shar the paper]  
Shar: "Dearest Kenshin ~heart~, I can't start to tell you how   
much I adore you..." [Sweatdrop] You were probably right.   
It's a love letter to Kenshin. [exchanges mute looks with   
Am]  
Am: This is bad.  
Shar: Very bad.  
Am: [Whips out long garbage bag] We'd better get rid of all   
the incriminating evidence.  
Shar: [Nods and starts stuffing the bag with all the   
Kenshin-related things and Kaoru's badly mutilated   
picture] And make sure that no one else ever sees it  
again. Especially Misao-chan.  
Am: [Blows her nose and sniffs exaggeratedly] She'll be so   
heartbroken!  
Shar: [Hands her a tissue and hauls bag out of room] I can't   
BELIEVE he drew horns and a moustache on Kaoru's picture!  
Am: [Grabs the trash bag] Shar, we'd better leave soon  
before he gets back...  
Aoshi: [Icy glare] before WHO gets back?  
Shar &  
Amanda: Yikes! [freak freeze into Takahashi Surprise Pose]   
Eheheheh...[guilty looks and grins dumbly at Aoshi]  
Aoshi: [Opens garbage bag] What's this?  
Shar &  
Amanda: Eh...nothing! [Looks at each other and start running down   
the corridor FAST]  
Aoshi: Gaaa! That's all my Kenshin stuff! [Icy glare, fiery aura   
beginning to glow] Am! Shar! Get back here! Prepare to   
die!!!  
Shar: [Still running] We're sitting around for you to do that?   
Not bloody likely!  
Am: We've really done it this time!  
Shar: At least it's an improvement on his monotonous behaviour!   
Now just keep running!  
Aoshi: [Clutching handfuls of Kenshin pics to him] Arrrgghh!!   
I'm ruined!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------E N D----------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
